Coming Together
by turtleduckss
Summary: Discontinued...This is a squeal to 'I Need You' this takes place about two years later! This is going to have a lot of Taang, some Zutara and SokkaxSuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This is a squeal to 'I Need You' this takes place about two years later! This is going to have a lot of Taang, some Zutara and SokkaxSuki.

**Coming Together **

**Chapter One**

"It's been two long years," a former princess snarled she had finally escaped. She had almost escaped a year ago, but certain circumstances prevented her from doing so. Now she was at the docks preparing to head to the Earth Kingdom her hair was let down she had no indications that she was from the Fire Nation or royalty her cloths had been changed to brown rags. One glance and you would think she was a peasant, which is what she wanted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We're going to be late," Toph said to Aang as they rode on Appa to Be Sing Se.

"No we're not we got plenty of time!" Aang countered although he knew that was a lie the celebration had probably already started.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph said smirking as she came to the front of the saddle.

"You should have said 'no'!"

"I did, you're the one who insisted it was a necessary stop," Toph said sliding onto Appa's head and grabbing Aang's arm.

"But it was fun!"

"But we're going to be late."

Aang groaned they were going to the annual celebration of peace this at Ba Sing Se. He had thought they would have time to stop by a village that had an interesting festival. Unfortunately, they stayed for more than a day and they were rushing to make it to the celebration before it ended.

"Don't worry Twinkles I'll be right there with you," Toph said kissing Aang on the cheek.

"That makes me feel so much better," Aang said sarcastically which gave him a punch on the arm.

"You think they'll mind if we aren't dressed in formal clothes?" Toph asked as they landed and hopped off Appa Toph had on clothes similar to the ones that she wore when she went to Earthbending Tournaments as 'The Blind Bandit' and Aang had on his normal Air Nomad clothes no would mind his outfit, but hers was a bit different they probably expected her to wear a fancy dress.

"They're not going to have a choice!" Aang said grabbing his wife's hand and running to the entrance.

"Avatar Aang, Lady Toph welcome!" The guard said with a bow allowing the couple to enter.

As soon as they entered the ballroom, everyone turned their attention to them. "Uh…hi," Aang said meekly waving his hand.

The Earth King approached them, "Welcome Avatar, we are pleased to see that you showed up."

"Sorry for being late and not all dressed up," Aang apologized.

"That's alright the important thing is that you are here!" The Earth King said as he walked off and the guest began to continue with their business.

Aang took a deep breath glad that went by easily. "I wouldn't be so relaxed yet, after all you got Katara to deal with," Toph said remembering when Katara had fussed at them for being impossible to track down they had almost been late for her wedding.

"Yeah well I don't see her or any of the others," Aang said jumping over the crowd trying to spot his friends.

"Sokka is stuffing his face with Suki trying to stop him from eating everything." Toph said feeling the vibrations, "Zuko and Iroh are talking to some people, and Katara is headed this way," Toph said stopping Aang from jumping up and down.

"Toph!" Katara said as she spotted her friend and squeezed her, "It's been so long since I've seen you!" She didn't care if she wasn't dressed for this celebration or not she missed her and the Avatar.

"Yeah I missed you too Sugar Queen," Toph said as Katara let go and grabbed Aang.

"I've missed you too Aang!"

Aang smiled, "We would have been her sooner, but we uh…"

"You got sidetracked," Toph said finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah!" Aang said looking at the blind Earthbender.

"Come on I bet everyone else wants to see you too!" Katara grabbed the two bender's hand and headed over to greet the others.

"Hey look it's Toph and Aang!" Sokka yelled between mouth full's of food.

"Swallow before you talk!" Suki said smacking the back of his head.

That got a laugh from the three benders in front of them.

Sokka swallowed all his food and was dragged by Suki around the table. "I've heard you two have been everywhere," Sokka said smiling at his closest friends.

"I suppose you could say that since we end up stopping at each and every town," Toph said turning her head in Aang's direction.

"Toph, Aang it's been far too long since I've seen you two!" The kind voice of Iroh cut through the group and Toph gave the elderly man a hug.

"It has been a long time!" Toph said releasing her grip on Iroh.

Zuko came in behind Iroh he grabbed Katara by the waist, pulled her close, and gave her kiss before asking, "A little late?"

"Yeah," Aang said simply, "We got sidetracked."

"And by we you mean you," Toph said smirking while remembering arguing about how they would be late, but somehow Aang always ends up wining she isn't sure how, but he does.

"Avatar Aang!" Some guest came up to greet the Avatar.

Aang recognized those faces they wanted to talk about peace or how he could help their village or something he didn't want to talk about. Aang smiled weakly, "Yes?"

"We have some things we wou-" They stared but were stopped by Toph.

"I'm afraid the Avatar is much too tired to worry about peace or how he can help you. I'm sure some other time would be more appropriate after all we just arrived," Toph said glaring at the group of people in front of her.

They had heard stories of the Avatar's wife how she is the best earthbender in the world and it was best to do as she said for she didn't to take 'no' for answer. "Yes I'm sure some other time would be appropriate," one of them said walking away and the others soon followed.

"Thanks Toph," Aang said as he watched the group leave.

"That's what I'm here for," Toph said before kissing Aang. Aang stared at her lovingly he really didn't what he would do if she wasn't here with him.

"What kind of crazy animals have you found this time?" Sokka asked grabbing his plate of food and sitting down by a nearby table.

"Well let's see," Aang said thinking about while sitting down at the table and began telling him about his recent adventures.

"Come on Toph, Suki," Katara said grabbing Toph's arm and leading her away from the celebration.

"Where are we going?" Toph asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"You're going to at least put a dress on!"

"I am not I'm find how I am!" Toph said trying to get away.

"Come on Toph it's not going to be that bad," Katara said continuing to drag her along.

"We figured you would need a dress when you didn't arrive early like usual so we got you one!" Suki said, her and Katara had looked around for their dresses and found one that would look wonderful on Toph and this gave them an excuse to make her wear it.

"But I don't need one!" Toph said trying to get away.

"Yes you do!" Katara said as they dragged her in the dress up room and began to fix her hair.

Toph crossed her arms as they sat her down to do her hair. "It's not going to kill you to get dressed up just a little."

Toph groaned, "Fine!" She surrender to Katara and Suki to dress her up how they wanted to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I was just going to write an epilogue at the end of 'I Need You' then I started thinking of some ideas that could make this into a whole other story so I hope everyone liked the first chapter of the sequel to 'I Need You!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Together **

**Chapter ****Two**

"Are you done yet?" Toph asked irritated they had finished doing her hair and were currently making a few adjustments on her dress, which was driving her crazy.

"Almost," Katara said stepping away and taking one last look at her work. "There all done!"

Toph smiled and ran out of the door before either of the girls could stop her.

"It's a lot of work to get her to dress up," Suki said as she exited the room with Katara closely behind her.

"Almost too much work," Katara said after thinking about it for a few moments.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where did the girls go to?" Sokka asked Aang.

Aang shrugged his shoulders and looked around it had been a while since he saw Toph, "That is a good question." He stood up and began looking through the crowd to spot any of them.

When Toph entered the ballroom, she felt the vibrations of Aang walking around as if he was lost. She approached him, "Are you lost?"

Aang turned around with a smile, "No," he looked at her for a moment before saying, "You look beautiful."

"I do?"

"Yeah," Aang said grabbing her hand, "Care to dance?"

"Why not?" Toph said as Aang lead her to the dancing floor. Toph wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and Aang held her close. A smile graced her face her eyes were closed she always enjoyed dancing with Aang he seemed to make it a lot more fun.

"I love you," Aang whispered in her ear.

Toph looked up and smiled even more at those words, "I love you too," she said before a quick kiss. The dance ended and Toph grabbed Aang's hand and headed to the buffet she was thirsty and a little hungry.

"I would have thought Sokka would have eaten all of the food," Aang said grabbing a plate and putting a little bit of everything.

"Think you got enough?" Toph asked with a laugh as she got her something to drink.

"Uh…" Aang looked down at his plate he had grabbed probably enough to satisfy Sokka, "Yeah, I'll share with you."

Toph nodded her head and grabbed another glass for Aang they made their way to the table where everyone expect Zuko and Iroh were sitting.

"Hey everyone!" Aang said as he and Toph sat down.

Katara laughed, "Get a little bit of everything."

"Yeah!" Aang said laughing as well.

"What is this?" Toph asked it didn't smell too good.

"I don't know. It's green I thought it was vegetable of some sort." Aang said as he got him a little too.

"Yeah some vegetable," Toph said as they both ate it at the same time and made the same face.

They looked at each other and at the same time said, "Water Tribe."

"Huh?" Katara asked a bit confused.

"This food right here is from the Water Tribe isn't it?" Aang asked motioning toward the food that tasted similar to Sea Prunes.

"Yeah," Katara said, "You like it?"

"Uh…Yeah! It's delicious!" Aang said quickly.

"Well tell ya what," Toph said, "I'll let you finish it up."

"I'm sure you like it as much as me you finish it."

"You got it so you should be the one to eat it," Toph said pushing the plate in his direction.

"But I got it for you," Aang pushed it back.

This went on for about a minute before Sokka opened his mouth, "How about I finish it for you?"

"Yes!" They both said sounding a bit too happy about it. Sokka quickly finished eating the Water Tribe dish for the two.

"Anything else from the Water Tribe?" Toph whispered in Aang's ear.

"I don't think so," Aang whispered back Toph nodded her head.

Iroh and Zuko eventually joined the group and talked for a little while before Iroh yawned, "Well I'm a bit tired. I'll see you all in the morning!" He said standing up.

"Night!" All of them said before he left and he smiled at them before leaving.

"Fire Lord Zuko," a man that appeared to be some sort of nobility came to the table.

"Yes?" Zuko asked glancing in his direction.

"Could I speak with you?"

"I've spoken with many of you tonight, the celebration is almost over. I'm sure tomorrow would be a much better time to talk about whatever matters you have." Zuko said glaring at the man.

"Yes, tomorrow then," He said quickly and left.

"I hate these things!" Zuko shouted all the sudden.

"They aren't that bad," Katara said.

"It is when everyone wants to talk with you about trade or their nation or my nation it's annoying," Zuko said with a frown.

Aang agreed that's all everyone wanted to talk about and the leaders and Avatar had everyone wanting to talk to them. "Hey I got an idea!"

"And what would that be Twinkle Toes?"

"Since we're all here how about we all go somewhere for a day just like we did before we defeated Ozia!" Aang said thinking it was a good idea.

"That sounds like fun!" Katara said and looked over at Zuko, "What do you think Zuko?"

"I think I have too much to do I can't take a day off."

"Just one day, please," Katara begged.

Zuko looked at her and smiled he couldn't say 'no' to her, "One day no more than that," Zuko said looking at Aang.

"One day," Aang repeated, "So where are we going?"

"We can stay in Ba Sing Se," Zuko stated since they were here they could find something to do.

"No," Toph said, "It's nothing but walls and rules."

"There's a couple of villages not that far from Ba Sing Se I'm sure we could something to do in one of them," Aang suggested.

"Are any of them having any festivals or events that would be interesting?" Sokka asked.

Aang shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just remember spotting a few on our rush to get here."

"We'll decide where to go in the morning after we finish up and make sure everyone is on their way home safely," Katara decided.

"We better get some rest for tomorrow," Zuko suggested and stood up. The others all agreed and went to bed as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on Toph get up!" Aang said trying to get Toph up.

Toph put a pillow over her face and turned away from her husband, "Go wake everyone else up and let me sleep."

"But you're already awake come on!" Aang grabbed Toph's arm and tried to pull her out of bed.

"Why don't you ever let me sleep late?" Toph asked.

"I do," Aang said "Sometimes," Aang had succeeded in pulling Toph out of bed, but fell to the ground along with Toph.

"Aang!" Toph yelled and stood up ready to kill him.

"Um…I'll go wake the others," Aang said scrambling to get up and quickly running out of the room.

"Oh no you aren't!" Toph said trying to earthbend him to stay in one spot, but he got out of her 'vision' by airbending himself off the ground.

Toph quickly grabbed some clothes, got dressed, and entered the hallway and felt the vibrations for Aang.

"Hey Katara," Aang said as her ran past her.

"Hi," Katara said watching him run off and she turned her head to see an angry looking Toph chasing him down. She laughed as Toph sped past her.

"What are those two doing?" Zuko asked as he put his arms around Katara.

"I don't know, but it looks like Aang's in trouble."

Aang looked behind him seeing Toph was still chasing him, when he turned his head he ran into Sokka.

"Owww," Sokka said rubbing his head, "You need to pay attention to where you're going!"

"Sorry," Aang said he turned to see Toph grabbing his shirt and making him stand his eyes widen expecting her to punch him or something very similar.

Toph grabbed Aang she wasn't even angry at him any more she simply kissed him on the cheek, "Come on let's get some breakfast," She said as she let him go and he fell to ground again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright so where are we going?" Sokka asked on Appa.

"I'm not sure," Aang said getting in the back of the saddle looking at the map. It's been a long time since everyone had been together riding on Appa.

"Hurry up and choose so we can land," Toph said irritated they had been trying to decide where to go all morning.

"Alright how about this village," Aang said pointing on the map.

"Sounds great let's go," Toph said not caring what it was called and wanting to land soon.

"Hmm…" Katara looked at it, "We could just see if there's something to do there."

"Alright then!" Aang said and hopped back on Appa's head and steered him to the village.

"Looks like something fun is happening!" Sokka said smelling the food being laid out.

They all walked in the village they had changed their clothes before the left so maybe people wouldn't recognize them as easily, Aang was the only one sticking out with his tattoos. They saw all sorts of decorations Aang spotted someone and asked, "Is there some sort of festival going on?"

"Why yes there is," the kind old man replied, "It's for..."

He was cut off by the voice of an elderly lady, "Hurry it up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled waving bye to the young people in front of him continuing on his way.

"I wonder what the festival is for," Aang said to no one in particular.

"Who care's they got food!" Sokka yelled running to the nearest table where food was laid out.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled, "You can't go around eating everything."

Sokka looked at her and then the food and back and forth before he grabbed him a pastry. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Is anyone brave enough to challenge the undefeated champion?" An announcer asked and this caught Toph's attention. "The Rockalanche!"

"Hey guys an Earthbending Tournament!" Toph yelled running over to the stadium where a crowd was gathered.

"Wait! Toph!" Aang yelled trying to stop her, but failed. They all walked over to the stadium to watch Toph beat whoever she was faced with.

"I bet I can beat you!" Toph yelled as she stepped on the stadium.

"You're just a little girl," the champion yelled.

"What's wrong scared!" Toph teased.

The Rockalanche blinked at the young girl in front of him before speaking, "Of course not!" He yelled confidently, "Be prepared to get beaten little girl!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ This was a fun chapter to write I hope everyone liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Coming Together **

**Chapter ****Three**

Toph easily dodged the Rockalanche's first attack "That the best you can do?" Toph teased he was far too easy, but that was expected.

The Rockalanche narrowed his eyes in determination he stomped his foot on the ground bring up a large boulder and sent it toward the girl.

Toph smirked as she moved slightly out of the way easily dodging it 'The Rockalanche' didn't seem too pleased with that. She brought a boulder up and pushed it toward her opponent.

The Rockalanche tried to slow down the boulder coming toward him but couldn't stop it so he began to crush it into to smaller pieces and dust to prevent it from harming him as it hit him. He brought rock after rock up and threw them toward Toph.

Toph simply made an Earth shield and waited until he was done wasting his energy and threw the rock shield in his direction it successfully hit him he grunted, but regained his stance. Toph crossed her arms, "Should I go ahead and finish this fight or are you going to try and be a little more creative?"

"I told you you're going to be beaten little girl!" The Rockalanche yelled as he began to slam his foot down on the ground to cause an earthquake in her direction. Toph felt the vibrations and easily made his foot go off balance and caused him to fall.

"You can't beat me I'm the best Earthbender in the world!" Toph said sending one final blow sending him out of the arena.

The crowd gasped and then began to cheer the new champion. The announcer stepped into the center of the arena and proudly said, "You're new champion!" He handed her a sack of gold.

Aang and the others climbed on the arena "You did great!" Aang said putting his arms around her shoulders.

Toph shrugged, "What else do you expect from the world's best earthbender?"

Aang smiled down at her, "Nothing less!"

"So what's next?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm…" Katara said looking around. "We could go over there, or there," Katara said pointing to different activities that were laid out around the town.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That was a lot of fun!" Suki said as she started to get off Appa.

"Yeah it was," Sokka said helping Suki off Appa.

"You picked out a good village Aang," Katara said hopping off Appa and petted him before she headed toward the palace.

"Maybe we can do it again some time!" Aang said always enjoying doing things with his friends, although they haven't really been able to do things together they have all grown up and weren't the kids they once were.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" A servant said running to where the group was and he appeared to have a scroll in his hands.

"Yes," Zuko stated calmly wondering what he could possibly want.

"A message from the Fire Nation Palace arrived today," He said presenting the scroll to him.

Zuko grabbed the scroll and nodded his head and the servant quickly went away. He opened the scroll and began to read its contents. His eyes widen slightly as he finished reading the message his face turned into a scowl and Katara quickly noticed.

"What's wrong?" Katara said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned in to read the scroll she gasped slightly.

"Azula," Zuko said first the group instantly became aware and concerned about what she could have done while they were gone, "Has escaped there are no signs of her in the Fire Nation capital they are sending several search groups in search of her she has been missing for over a week."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So where are you headed?" A young man asked the girl next to him.

"That's really none of your concern," She said harshly.

"No need to bite my head off, it was just a question."

The girl rolled her eyes, "If you must know I'm headed toward Ba Sing Se."

"That's a pretty big place and so far away. Why all the way over there?"

"I have some…" She quickly thought of a reason, "friends I'm meeting over there."

"So you're traveling there all by yourself?"

"Yes," She replied irritated at him bothering her, but she didn't want to make a scene so she would answer his idiotic questions.

"My name's Chong what's yours?" He asked politely.

"My name?" The girl spoke trying to think of an Earth Kingdom name, "It's uh…Lily?"

"Lily, that's a pretty name."

"Uh…thanks," She said unsure of what else to say. She never had much time to get to know any boys she was always training trying to be the perfect image her father wanted her to be. She had become that and more she was ruthless and harsh. She didn't care for others she didn't have time for this pathetic boy she had a mission to do and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in her way. "I must be going now."

"Bye," Chong waved and watched walk away below deck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So the plan is for Katara and Zuko to head back to the capital, me and Suki look on the coast of the Fire Nation, and Toph and Aang look around the coast of the Earth Kingdom, right?" Sokka asked going over what they had been discussing. Since Azula hadn't tried to take over the Fire Nation they figured she was trying to gather another army or something and she would probably trying to get as far away from the Fire Nation capital as possible so that left a lot of area to search for her.

"Yep that's the plan," Aang said.

"Great another chase," Toph said with her arms crossed.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning everyone should get everything gathered and packed so we can leave," Zuko said standing up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Lily!" Chong yelled trying to catch her as everyone got off the ship.

The girl rolled her eyes it was that same boy, "Yes?"

"How about we travel together. I've never been to Ba Sing Se it'd be pretty neat to see!" He said excited.

"I prefer to travel alone," She said and began walking away.

"But traveling is always more fun when you have someone with you!" He said trying to persuade her to allow him to travel with her.

"I said no!" She yelled picking up her pace.

"Why not?" He persisted.

She smirked with an idea, "You're from the Earth Kingdom aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And I suppose you know the fastest way to Ba Sing Se as well.

"Sure do!"

"Perhaps you can be of some assistance," Chong smiled brightly, "After all I'm in a hurry to get there and don't have time to get lost."

The girl smiled as Chong caught up she would get to Ba Sing Se and soon get control of the Dai Li once again. She would have control and would have another chance to defeat the Avatar and her brother and this time she would not fail.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Hey everyone sorry for taking so long, but I had finals last week and this week I didn't have much time to write so sorry if this chapter isn't that good or seems a bit rushed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Coming Together **

**Chapter Four**

"So we all ready to go?" Aang asked as he put the last pack on Appa.

"Yes," Zuko stated. Since Appa was much faster to get the Fire Nation Aang had offered to take everyone to the Fire Nation, and Iroh told the group he would stay and travel with the guards and soldiers that had traveled with the Fire Lord.

"Bye Iroh!" Toph said giving the elderly man a hug.

"Good-bye Toph," Iroh spoke, "Hopefully the next time we meet will be a lot sooner than last time." Toph nodded her head.

The others said their good-byes to Iroh and he yelled "Good luck!" while waving as they left for the Fire Nation, he too would be traveling very soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chong had been yapping about his recent travels to the Fire Nation, Azula didn't care and didn't want to hear it, and it was getting on her last nerve. "I swear if you don't shut up…" Azula wanted to shoot a bolt of lightning right through him.

Chong looked at her surprised at her sudden outburst. Azula took a deep breath and with a small forced smile said, "I apologies. I'm just use to things being…quite, controlled."

"Sounds strict," Chong said he always liked to be in environments where people were pleasant and would talk back and joke around, but this girl wasn't like that at all.

"Strict? That's how things must be if order is too obtained you must be harsh and controlling you can't let anyone get in your way!" Azula's eyes widen slightly at what she just said she needed to talk like a worthless peasant not some princess.

Chong just eyed her and was a bit unsure about talking anymore, "Let's just find a village nearby it's getting late." Azula simply nodded her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The group had remained quite throughout the trip to the Fire Nation they decided to land for the night close a stream similar to when they were traveling to defeat Ozia.

Sokka and Aang began to get Appa's saddle off him so he would be more comfortable. The girls went to gather some water and find some food, and Zuko gathered some wood and started a fire.

"So…" Aang said breaking the silence.

Toph turned her head in his direction, "What, is there some crazy animal around here?" She asked with a smile knowing there was bound to be something Aang would find to ride it was always fun to feel him chase animals and to clumsily fall off them.

"Hmm…" Aang said looking around, "I bet there are some Hog-Monkeys around!" Aang said airbending himself off the ground.

"You always have trouble catching them," Toph said standing up.

The group watched as they left into the woods Toph stopped and turned to their direction, "Anyone else want watch Aang chase Hog-Monkeys?"

"Isn't it a bit late?" Katara asked it was nearing dusk and would be dark soon.

"It'll be fun even if it is for a few minutes," Toph yelled running to catch up with the airbender.

The others stood and followed the earthbender.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"A little help," Sokka said dangling from a tree branch he was up in the tree and slipped trying to catch a Hog-Monkey.

Aang airbended himself to Sokka and helped him stand on the branch, "Where it go?" Aang said scratching his head looking around.

"It's three branches above you," Toph said feeling the vibrations of the creature.

Aang looked up and saw it hiding in the tree's leaves. Aang airbended himself up and jumped at the Hog-Monkey grabbing its tail. Aang screamed in delight as he hung on to its tail as it tried to shake him loose. Aang finally lost his group and land on the hard ground below.

"I thought you said you could catch one," Zuko remarked to Sokka as he searched the trees for another one.

"I can, I don't see you trying," Sokka replied.

"I don't have to prove anything," Zuko said glaring at the warrior.

"I don't think you can!" Sokka was angering the young Fire Lord.

"I can catch one a lot faster than you!" Zuko challenged climbing the tree.

"You're on!" Sokka yelled climbing higher into the tree.

Katara and Suki laughed at the two trying to get the other to loose their footing to get an advantage and chasing after Hog-Monkey after Hog-Monkey neither of the boys having any luck.

The boys finally climbed down in defeat neither getting close to catch one and it was starting to get dark so they returned to camp.

"That was fun!" Katara said surprised at how much fun it ended up being.

"Yeah it was," Suki agreed fixing her sleeping bag.

"Will we reach the Fire Nation tomorrow?" Toph asked Aang as she formed her earth tent like she always did when camping.

"Maybe depends on when we leave," Aang replied.

"We should all go to sleep so we can get up early tomorrow," Zuko told the group they all agreed the sooner they got to the Fire Nation the sooner they could find Azula.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Sorry for taking so long again on this chapter, I haven't been wanting to write so I apologies if it isn't good or interesting. Here are some answers to questions people have asked:

_chesca13321_ asked 'Where are Mai and Ty Lee?'

Mai and Ty Lee are currently in the Fire Nation.

_Willow_ asked 'Does Azula know about her brother's marriage to Katara and Toph and Aang's relationship?'

Yes, Azula does know about Zuko and Katara's marriage and Toph and Aang's relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_: Wow, it's been like a year since I lasted posted a chapter! Sorry for not writing any I kind of forgot about it. This chapter doesn't have that much in it and is short. Just trying to get back into writing hopefully the next chapter will be a lot better. Anyways I'll start writing chapters for this story again and hope everyone enjoys them!

**Coming Together **

**Chapter Four**

"It takes way to long to get to the Fire Nation!" Toph complained riding on Appa. She was clung to the side of the saddle. Katara, Zuko, Suki, and Sokka were on the saddle with her closer to the back than she was. Aang was on the head of Appa steering him in the right direction

"You know," Sokka started, "You always complain when you're back here with us. But if you're with Aang I don't ever hear you complain."

Toph blushed slightly, "I do not!" Toph yelled back glaring in his general direction at least where she thought he was.

"Yes you do," Sokka was acting like a child.

"I do not! I complain about Aang all the time!" Toph remarked she had a few times where she fussed at him, but not all the time.

"Alright name one!" Sokka challenged Toph.

"Well, umm…" Toph thought about it for a few moments.

"Ha, See you don't complain to him!" Sokka said feeling a bit proud at getting Toph.

Toph narrowed her eyes and then smiled she would get him for this after all he was much funnier to get, "But you're so much more fun to get all upset!"

"Would you two stop," Katara sighed those two were giving her a headache.

"As soon as we land Sokka's going to really get it," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head. She could just imagine what was going to happen to Sokka when they landed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure this is that fastest way?" Azula asked Chong. This seemed to be taking a long time.

"Yes!" Chong replied happily. "It'll take probably a week or two to get to the other side of the Earth Kingdom."

"That long?" Azula questioned. That was forever. She sighed and continued to walk on the path they were on.

"Yep!" Chong replied cheerful again.

Azula glared over at Chong. How could he be so cheerful? She would be stuck with him for weeks and this was going to drag on.

Chong noticed her glare and raised an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Azula replied irritated. "Just shut up!"

Chong was a little hurt by her words. He nodded his head and walked looking straight ahead of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Appa landed at one of the docks of the Fire Nation. Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Zuko got off of Appa. A chariot was waiting for the Fire Lord and Lady.

Toph smirked as her feet touched the solid ground and she felt Snoozles feet. She innocently jabbed the earth to causing Sokka to fly into the air before landing back on the ground.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled at Toph.

Katara grabbed Aang and Toph into a hug, "Be careful you two!" Cutting off Sokka.

Sokka and Suki soon joined in hugging the couple. "Yeah you two know how dangerous Azula can be," Sokka warned forgetting about Toph attacking him.

"Snoozles, Sugar Queen," Toph stated "We can take care of ourselves we know how to deal with her."

"Remember you are not to face her head on," Zuko said reminding them of the mission, "We are to only track find out where she is going. We will come if you find her, but don't let her know you're there."

Aang nodded, "We'll only track her if she is in the Earth Kingdom."

They all waved as the two left for the Earth Kingdom once again. Katara and Zuko left the dock leaving just Sokka and Suki.

"So where do we start?" Sokka asked Suki.

"This place seems like a good place," Suki stated looking around. Sokka nodded his head and they begun the search.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Aang," Toph said inching closer to Appa's head.

"Hmm," Aang responded looking at her.

"How did Azula escape?" This had puzzled her. There had been no way for her to get a chance. Did she have inside help despite how hard they chose who guarded her?

Aang frowned, "I don't know…" Aang trailed off he really didn't know.

Toph sighed and laid down in Appa's saddle. Momo jumped on her stomach and curled up to fall asleep. She smiled at him and petted him. Her thoughts finally faded as she drifted to sleep.

Aang landed Appa to an island close by it looked like it could hold a small village. Aang hoped off and picked up Toph in bridal form. She laid her on the ground and smiled gently at her. He moved her hair to get a good look at her peaceful face. Momo screeched at him, but quickly went to sleep after finding a soft spot of ground. Aang moved to Appa and got his saddle off of him. "Night buddy," Aang said patting him and laid down to Toph.

He wasn't sleepy right now he just watched his wife sleep. He heard her even breaths indicating she was in deep sleep. He smiled and pulled her close to him careful not to wake her. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N_: Okay guys I'm sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy and trying toget back into writing. Hope this one is alright I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting!

**Coming Together **

**Chapter Six**

"So why are you headed to Ba Sing Se again Lily?" Chong asked Azula. They had been traveling for a few days since her outburst.

Azula sighed this boy just didn't understand 'shut up' she turned her head to his direction. "To meet some old friends," Azula said irritated.

"Are they from the Fire Nation too?" Chong asked he could tell she was from the Fire Nation by the ways she looked and she didn't know her way around the Earth Kingdom that well.

"No," Azula sighed at his questioning.

"Why didn't they meet you half-way?"

Azula narrowed her eyes and scowled even more, "Because they didn't!"

"It would seem to make it more easier on you," Chong responded. Either not knowing he was making her angry or a complete idiot Azula was not sure which.

"I prefer a challenge," Azula responded through gritted teeth.

"That's understandable."

There was a moment of silence and Azula thought he was wise enough to shut his mouth.

"How long are you planning on staying in Ba Sing Se?"

Azula repressed the urge to send lighting right through his body. "Long enough."

"Maybe we-" Chong was cut off.

"There is no _we_!" Azula yelled at Chong. "You have no idea who you are dealing with," Azula threatened him with a dark tone.

Chong swallowed visibly scared. "I was just trying…." Chong tried to speak, but her tone had really affected her.

"I don't care," Azula said in a less dark tone.

Chong let Azula go in front of him walking directly behind him. He wonder why he was putting up with her. He would get her to the next village and tell her which way to head to Ba Sing Se she could figure it out if she was going to have such an attitude.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I don't think she's here," Sokka sighed. They had been walking around in this huge docking port for hours and had no signs of Azula.

"Sokka we barely scratched the surface of this place!" Suki said to Sokka. "You're just being lazy!"

"No I'm not," Sokka said defensively. "I'm just saying it will be impossible to find her if she's here there's way to many people."

Suki put a finger on her chin in thought. "Well, maybe you're right. We could try the next dock!"

"And where's that?"

"Not to far we got many docks to visit."

At the word docks Sokka shivered, "How many?"

"Oh," Suki thought about it, "Ten, twenty, thirty, who knows." Suki shrugged her shoulders.

"Thirty!" Sokka shrieked, "You have got to be kidding!"

Suki laughed at Sokka she loved to get him upset he was so funny! That's one of the reason she fell in love with him. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "Well maybe not all of them."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Many servants and nobles yelled seeing their leader. They rushed to him telling him everything that had happened while he was gone.

Zuko sighed he was expecting something like this when he got back. He looked over at Katara apologetically knowing he wouldn't be seeing her for quite sometime. He was rushed off leaving the Katara alone for a few seconds.

Soon servants came to her asking for her opinion and for her help on other items. As the Fire Lady she had many responsibilities to help her husband run this nation. She took pride in her work as Fire Lady.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After an entire day and good part of the night of listening to boring nobles and servants Zuko went to his room. He saw Katara lying down sleeping he smiled gently. He kissed lightly on the head before he got ready for bed to get some rest. As he laid down he turned toward Katara and smiled.

"Took you long enough," the muffled sounds of Katara was heard.

"It was hard to get away after being away for almost two weeks," Zuko sighed trips to the Earth Kingdom just took to long.

Katara smiled turning to face Zuko. "How could this have happened?"

Zuko frowned, "She had inside help even though we made sure the guard weren't loyal to her. One was and who knows what she is planning." Zuko sighed and kissed his wife, "We should get some sleep."

Katara nodded her head and snuggled closer to Zuko closing her eyes and drifted to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Toph jumped off Appa and went up the greeter. She didn't have time for no nonsense and they would have convinced Aang to stay for the night or two, or three like always. She glared at him, "Has there been any unusual people here?"

The man looked at her nervously, "N-no" he stuttered.

"Any Fire Nation ships come by about two weeks ago?"

"Well, there was this one ship," the man said not daring to lie to her.

"Who was on the ship?"

"How am I suppose to know that?" The man questioned Toph and instantly regretted it.

"Don't you people keep track of who comes and goes?" Toph asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well, not really…" the man said in a small voice.

Toph sighed and dragged Aang and hoped on Appa. "Next village!"

"But we haven't-"

"She isn't here I would have felt her vibrations," Toph cut Aang off.

"Okay," Aang replied there was no point in auguring with her she wasn't in a good mood. He wasn't either, but still she could be a little more pleasant. Having to search for Azula wasn't something either of them wanted to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Azula stopped suddenly she heard the sound of marching.

Chong was walking directly behind Azula looking down just following her when he ran into her. "Why did you stop?"

Azula smirked looking at Chong, "Don't you hear that?" Azula didn't wait for a reply. "Soldiers," Azula crept closer to see who it was and just as she thought the Royal Fire Nation Guard, and there in the midst stood her uncle, Iroh. What a shame poor Zuzu wasn't here. Azula stopped what she was doing, she couldn't take on an entire army. She looked at Chong, "Tell me are you any good at fighting?"

"Well," Chong stopped to think, "Not really." He didn't see what the big deal was about an army. So what they were coming from Ba Sing Se they had just had a celebration of peace that came along with the Fire Lord. "Why? What's the big deal."

Azula ponder on how she could take them down, if she could take down her uncle. Maybe, just maybe Zuzu would surrender his crown for uncle's safety. But if she just left him maybe she could take control of the Dai Li like originally planned. Decisions, decisions two plausible courses of action. She could take on her Uncle he was aging not all the great and powerful firebender he was when they brought down her father. She smirked as she jumped in front of the guards. "Hello Uncle did you miss me?" Azula asked her uncle eying him.

"Azula!" Iroh yelled as he went to the front to face his niece.


End file.
